Juicio y condena
by Izumi-tan
Summary: Gabriel y Belcebú reciben las ordenes de destruirse el uno al otro, sin embargo la pareja no puede hacerlo... Así que juntos idean un plan para engañar al cielo e infierno ¿saldrán las cosas bien para ellos?


**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría****.**

Esta historia forma parte de lo que me gusta llamar "Saga Mariposas" siendo ya la novena parte; el resto de los títulos están en los comentarios finales.

* * *

**Juicio y condena**

Cada paso que daba era más pesado que el anterior, el recipiente entre sus manos quemaba, a pesar de ser un arcángel al ver aquella cristalina agua (y el saber para que debía ser utilizada) le daban ganas de vomitar.

—Llegas tarde…

Cuando escuchó aquella voz paro y alzó la vista, a unos cuantos metros de él se encontraba Belcebú quien en sus manos también portaba un contenedor, a diferencia del de él, en este bailoteaban las llamas de un amenazador fuego infernal.

—Belcebú… —Murmuró el arcángel— Me gustaría decirte que me alegra verte, pero en realidad no es así… Hubiera preferido que las cosas terminarán de modo distinto pe…

—¡Cállate! —Le interrumpió el demonio con enfado— ¡Sólo cállate, Gabriel! Terminemos con esto cuanto antes…

Belcebú temblaba, sus manos trataban de sostener con fuerza aquel recipiente, pero el traqueteo de su cuerpo solo hacía que las llamas se agitaran con violencia, sus dientes chocaban entre ellos y sus ojos se tornaban rojos, no era miedo lo que sentía, era ira… Una inmensurable ira que sentía recorrer en cada parte de su ser.

Ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera podían verse el uno al otro, contaban con exactamente doce horas para volver a sus respectivos sitios, si en ese período de tiempo no aparecían demonios y ángeles llegarían a comprobar si se cumplieron las órdenes dadas.

—No puedo… —Gabriel fue el primero en hablar—No puedo hacer esto Belcebú… No puedo destruirte… Yo no quiero destruirte…

El príncipe del infierno alzó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos molestos ojos lilas que le veían con una profunda tristeza.

—Vuelve al infierno y di que me derrotaste, inventa que me tomaste desprevenido y me destruiste al instante.

Cuando termino de decir aquello alzó sobre su cabeza el contenedor de agua bendita y lo estrelló contra el suelo haciendo que todo el líquido fuera imposible de recuperar.

El príncipe del infierno observó boquiabierto aquello, Gabriel, el arcángel mensajero de Dios acababa de deshacerse de la única arma contra él, desobedeciendo las órdenes directas del cielo.

—¡Eres un estúpido! —Le gritó mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían su rostro— ¡Eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba! ¡¿Acaso crees que yo si quiero destruirte?! ¡¿Piensas… Piensas… Piensas que podría?! ¡Tú idiota!

Con sus manos destrozo el envase dejando escapar el fuego infernal el cual se extinguió rápidamente.

Ahora ambos desarmados y sin posibilidad de destruir al otro corrieron a abrazarse, por primera vez en muchos milenios estaban asustados, más que por las consecuencias de aquello, temían a ese sentimiento que fue tan grande como para llevarlos a ignorar las indicaciones de sus respectivos lados.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —Preguntó el demonio aún entre los brazos de Gabriel.

—No tengo idea… Lo primero será irnos de aquí —Contestó el arcángel sin soltar a Belcebú, luego chasqueo los dedos transportando a ambos lejos del lugar.

* * *

—¿Qué es este sitio?

—Es un departamento a las afueras de la ciudad… Yo lo conseguí, quería darte la sorpresa, pero luego pasó todo lo que pasó…

Los ojos del príncipe del infierno le miraron con cariño mientras en su pecho un cálido dolor le apretaba, asomo por la gran ventana observando como la oscuridad era iluminada por las luces de las casas, donde cientos de humanos seguían viviendo despreocupados, en ese momento les envidio un poco.

—Vendrán a buscarnos —dijo el pelinegro— No podremos escapar de esto…

—No… Necesitamos idear una forma de enfrentarlos…

—¡¿Enfrentarlos Gabriel?! A los demás príncipes del infierno y arcángeles… Nos destrozarán en segundos, si tenemos suerte y no quieren torturarnos el resto de la eternidad…

—También podríamos solicitar ayuda… —Agregó con suavidad el más alto.

—¿A los traidores? En cuanto sientan nuestra presencia bendecirán agua y me la arrojarán encima, después entre los dos te arrojarán al fuego infernal…

—Ahora nosotros también somos traidores y no es como si tengamos muchas opciones Beel…

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Si tan solo supiéramos como lograron sobrevivir ellos… Así podríamos enfrentarnos al cielo e infierno también… —Exclamó con frustración el demonio mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación.

—Sabes, ahora entiendo porque lo hicieron…— Rompió el silencio Gabriel— El detener el Armagedón e incluso querer enfrentar a Satanás por su cuenta…

—Yo también lo entiendo…. —Dijo Belcebú deteniéndose y mirando al arcángel— no se supone que como demonios tengamos sentimientos como compasión, respeto, generosidad… O amor… Pero, bueno… ¡Entiendes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?!

El rostro del demonio estaba completamente rojo desde las mejillas hasta las orejas, cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y Gabriel no podía hacer más que sonreír, en su interior sentía como si algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo volviera a él.

—Yo también te amo Belcebú…— Declaró haciendo que el demonio se sonrojará aún más— Y no me refiero a la forma en que como arcángel debo amar a todas las creaciones de Dios, sino a que te amo a ti en específico…

Nuevamente el silencio los inundo, Belcebú que durante milenios no había experimentado lo que era el amor no podía comprender porque ahora que lo conocía era incapaz de alejarse de él.

—Aunque nada de eso nos sirve —Hablo con tristeza el demonio— Sin un plan para escapar de las consecuencias del cielo y el infierno…

—Podríamos tratar de contactarlos… Me refiero a Azirafel y el demonio, esperar que estén dispuestos a ayudarnos…

—No puedo creer que realmente pienses que nos ayudarán… Después de como los tratamos…

—Tal vez Crowley no, pero Azirafel es un ángel que paso mucho tiempo en la tierra, estoy seguro de que entenderá y estará dispuesto a…

—¡No! —Le interrumpió enfadado el príncipe del infierno— También esta la posibilidad de que nos delaten… Que se comuniquen con el cielo e infierno y tengamos aún menos tiempo para actuar…

—¡¿Entonces qué propones Belcebú?! —Dijo con desesperación el arcángel— ¡No tenemos opciones! Que más quisiera yo poder darte una respuesta o ocupar tu lugar en el infierno, pero tampoco se me ocurre nada…

Cuando Gabriel termino de hablar, el demonio se quedó en su lugar con los ojos abiertos, algo en su mente acaba de hacer clic.

—¡Gabriel inteligentísimo idiota! ¡Eso es! ¡Así es cómo lo hicieron! —Exclamo con emoción.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—¡Lo que acabas de decir! ¡Ocupar mi lugar en el infierno!

Al principio no entendía a lo que su compañero demonio se refería, pero tras un momento también se dio cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba.

—No puede ser…

—¡Así es como sobrevivieron! ¡Intercambiaron lugares!

—¡Por eso Azirafel pudo controlar el fuego infernal! —Comentó el más alto golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano.

—¡Y Crowley juguetear en el agua bendita! Por que en realidad yo no enjuicie a un demonio sino a un ángel…

—Y yo no ejecute a un ángel sino a un demonio… ¡¿Si se veían tan idiotas cómo es que se les ocurrió ese plan?

—Eso no es importante ya, nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo… ¡Rápido, cambia cuerpo conmigo!

—¡¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?!

Belcebú se tomo un momento para pensar en ello, el tiempo era crucial y apenas tenías unas horas antes de que fueran a buscarlos.

—¡Lo tengo! —Comento el pelinegro golpeando su puño sobre la palma—Cambia tu forma corpórea a mí y yo lo haré a la tuya, lo más importante será que logremos actuar el uno como el otro para que no sospechen nada.

—… Es un plan peligroso Beel…

—¡¿Acaso tu cerebro de pájaro tiene una mejor idea?!— El arcángel no pudo contestar nada a aquello así que solo suspiro derrotado y accedió al plan.

—¿Cómo lo sientes? —Preguntó Belcebú con la voz de Gabriel.

—Esto es muy extraño… ¿No te incomoda estar tan cerca del suelo?

El demonio lo golpeo en la cabeza, lo cual resultaba extraño ya que era golpearse a sí mismo, pero desde otro cuerpo.

—Comienzo a entender porque eres tan idiota… Aquí arriba no llega el oxígeno a tus pocas neuronas…

Cada uno trataba de acostumbrarse a esa nueva corporación, cuando parecía que la habían dominado siguió lo realmente difícil, actuar como el otro.

—Seamos honestos —Habló primero el demonio convertido en arcángel— actuar como tú no será difícil; eres idiota, egocéntrico y molesto solo entraré diré alguna estupidez me lanzan al fuego sobrevivo y ¡listo!

Gabriel (en el cuerpo de Belcebú) frunció el ceño con molestia mientras colocaba los brazos en sus caderas.

—Muy gracioso… Tú la tienes fácil ¿cómo es que siempre tienes esta expresión de aburrimiento en la cara?

Después de al menos cuatro horas discutiendo y tratando de actuar lo mejor posible, decidieron que estaban listos.

—Y recuerda que al entrar al infierno debes cambiar tu apariencia —Le mencionó Belcebú— Vuélveme a mostrar donde está cada cicatriz.

El arcángel bufó y volvió a transformarse, manejar las moscas era lo más difícil de todo ya que su zumbido sonaba nervioso.

—Cuando estés abajo debes llamar a Geraldine, ella te ayudará con las moscas… Irá no me hagas decírtelo de nuevo —Le regaño antes de que él otro pudiera quejarse.

—Belcebú…

—¿Qué?

—En caso de que esto no salga bien…

—¡Saldrá bien! ¡Si les funciono a Azirafel y Crowley nos funcionará a nosotros! —Contesto enojado el demonio.

—Pero… Sólo en caso de que no lo haga quiero que sepas que el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue el mejor que he vivido en toda mi existencia…

—Vamos a volver a vernos Gabriel, y cuando lo hagamos pasaremos mucho más tiempo juntos ¿de acuerdo?

El arcángel no agregó más, sonrió desde el cuerpo de Belcebú y en chasquido se transportaron hasta las escaleras que conectaban al cielo e infierno, les quedaban dos horas antes de que el plazo terminará.

—¿Estas listo? —Preguntó el príncipe del infierno.

—Honestamente no… Pero hay que hacerlo.

Se miraron una última vez dejaron salir el aire que no sabían que contenían y lentamente se separaron para tomar cada uno el camino correspondiente.

* * *

A medida que Gabriel avanzaba sentía como el aire se volvía denso, los techos goteaban y las paredes estaban repletas de carteles, honestamente no era así como se imaginaba el infierno.

De algunas habitaciones se escapaban terribles gritos de dolor, algún alma estará sufriendo pensó, trataba de ser indiferente, pero el mantener el rostro impasible e indiferente de Belcebú era más complicado de lo que creía.

No le había sido difícil encontrar a Geraldine, la mosca le reconoció y se poso en su cabeza siendo parte del plan, era mejor que se apresurará y enfrentará lo inevitable cuanto antes.

—¡Pero miren quién volvió! — Exclamo Belfelgor desde su asiento.

Al cruzar las grandes puertas de aquella sala el arcángel pudo observar al resto de los príncipes demonios, no dejo que esto le acobardará y con decisión se dirigió hasta el centro de la habitación.

—Señor de las moscas Belcebú —Dijo Leviatán— No le esperábamos tan pronto… En realidad, ni siquiera le esperábamos…

—¿Acabaste con el arcángel? ¿Sufrió? ¿Te quedaste con algún recordatorio? —Con una sonrisa torcida le rodeó Mammon mientras preguntaba.

—Mammon tiene razón— Afirmo desde su lugar Asmodeo— ¿trajiste alguna prueba de que hayas destruido al mensajero de Dios?

Todas las voces callaron mientras esperaban su respuesta, con total indiferencia, Gabriel observó a su alrededor y fingió arreglar su traje.

—No, no traigo pruebas, no destruí al arcángel… —Respondió secamente.

—¡¿Cómo osas entonces volver?! —Le gritó Amon lanzando con su brazo un jarrón que se encontraba cerca.

—¡¿Sabes siquiera el castigo que te tenemos preparado Belcebú?! — Gritó Leviatán— ¡Fue una orden directa nuestra!

—¡Ustedes y yo somos iguales! —Dijo el arcángel con ferocidad— ¡Castíguenme si quieren! ¡Puedo enfrentarme a todos y vencerles!

Los demonios callaron, sólo gruñían y rechinaban sus dientes, a pesar de la ferocidad que mostraban, sabían que, de todos, el señor de las moscas era el más poderoso y terrible, había levantado una rebelión contra el mismísimo Satanás, enviándolo a aquella tarea lo único que buscaban era deshacerse de él.

—Aunque no hay nada que nos gustaría más que arrancarte miembro por miembro… No seremos unos salvajes… ¡Traigan el agua! —Ordeno Leviatán.

Aunque la expresión de Gabriel con el cuerpo de Belcebú no cambio, por dentro sonreía, el plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

De pronto un sonido de engranes moviéndose se escuchó en la habitación, una enorme compuerta comenzaba a abrirse haciendo aparecer un enorme contenedor de agua, el arcángel observaba sorprendido aquello.

—Esta agua es diferente a la que utilizamos con el demonio traidor Crowley… —Declaro Belfegor— Esta fue bendecida por los arcángeles… Ya sabes en caso de que sobrevivieras al enfrentamiento…

—Digamos que era el plan de respaldo… —Sonrió Asmodeo.

—¿Plan de respaldo?... ¡Ustedes iban a destruirnos de todos modos! — Exclamó con molestia el arcángel.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haríamos! ¡No podemos permitir que más traidores se libren del castigo que merecen! —Le contesto Amon.

Gabriel rechinó los dientes con molestia, pero no dejo que su ira lo dominará, se calmo y dirigió hasta el gigantesco contenedor para colocarse debajo de este, una vez hecho esto un mecanismo lo sello para evitar que el agua saltará hacia todas direcciones.

—¡Hasta nunca señor de las moscas! —Río Leviatán a punto de bajar la palanca.

—¡Alto!

La voz resonó por toda la habitación y al instante los demonios se congelaron en su lugar y temblando de miedo se arrodillaron hacia la entrada. Incluso Gabriel que se encontraba encerrado escucho claramente el poder que emanaba de ella.

—Todos retírense… —Habló de nuevo el desconocido.

—Pero mi señor… —Pronunció débilmente Mammon.

—¡Retírense he dicho!

Sin agregar nada más todos los seres huyeron rápidamente de allí, encontrándose la habitación completamente sola y en silencio la figura hizo su aparición, sin siquiera parpadear hizo desaparecer el contenedor liberando a Gabriel.

—A veces los príncipes demonios son un tanto impetuosos, no salen mucho a la superficie te pido los disculpes.

Allí ante él se encontraba el maligno en persona, el señor del infierno Satanás, a diferencia de su última aparición en la tierra, este lucía una forma corpórea de características humanas, alto, delgado, mirada penetrante y abundante cabellera negra.

—Pero me parece también grosero de tu parte vestir una forma que no te corresponde— Le indico y a continuación dio un aplauso haciendo que Gabriel volviera a lucir como el mismo — Un gusto, arcángel Gabriel.

* * *

Al principio la luz le incomodaba, las inmensas ventanas del cielo dejaban entrar todos los rayos de sol y sus pulcros pisos sólo lo volvían todo peor.

Le costo un poco adaptarse, pero cuando al fin lo consiguió se dirigió a la oficina de Gabriel a toda velocidad, al estar a punto de entrar Michel lo interceptó.

—¡Gabriel! —Dijo con preocupación— ¡Debes marcharte cuanto ante de aquí! Los arcángeles no van a perdonarte aun cuando hayas derrotado a Belcebú…

El príncipe del infierno escucho atentamente aquello, parecía que no todos en el cielo eran unos bastardos traidores.

—Estaré bien… —Contesto con energía tal y como el verdadero arcángel lo haría— En realidad venía a mi oficina para convocar una reunión, pero ya que estas aquí ¿podrías decirme dónde se encuentran todos?

Michel abrió y cerro la boca sin entender aquello ¿quería acaso caer? ¿tal era el poder que tenía el demonio sobre él?

—¡¿Estás demente?! Si te reúnes con ellos no saldrás de esa sala, ellos consiguieron fuego infernal y no cualquier fuego fue forjado por los propios príncipes del infierno…

Belcebú ya se esperaba algo como aquello, por supuesto que el cielo no iba a permitir que existieran dos ángeles traidores, el único motivo por el que no iban tras Azirafel era porque le temían y antes de que Gabriel pudiera obtener un poder igual o aún más grande que el de él necesitaban destruirlo, que idiotas eran todos… Si supieran que aquel ángel y demonio no eran más que un gran par de tramposos.

—Michel —Hablo nuevamente— Llévame con ellos…

Tuvieron que recorrer un largo pasillo antes de llegar a la sala de juntas, al cruzar el umbral todas las voces se callaron, las miradas se posaron sobre Belcebú (portando el cuerpo de Gabriel) y este avanzo a paso lento hasta sentarse en una de las sillas.

—¡Gabriel! ¡Tú presencia aquí me es grata! Significa que venciste al servidor del mal y vuelves a nosotros con tus culpas pagadas —Le recibió Metatron con júbilo.

—He vuelto sí, pero no destruí a ningún demonio…

Los murmullos volvieron a alzarse, Michel y Uriel se miraron entre ellas con autenticas expresiones de perplejidad en el rostro. Metatron no entendía a que se refería y pidió a la sala guardar silencio.

—¿A qué te refieres, Gabriel arcángel mensajero de Dios, con qué no acabaste al demonio? —Preguntó nuevamente la voz de Dios.

—A eso mismo, a que ni yo destruí a Belcebú ni él me destruyó a mí, ambos decidimos volver y recibir el castigo que consideren adecuado— Finalizó con una sonrisa petulante tan característica del castaño.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Es un traidor!

—¡Se ha dejado tentar por el maligno y ahora no es más que uno de ellos!

—¡Debemos expulsarlo del cielo y que caiga!

—¡Debemos destruirle!

Antes de que Metatron pudiera terminar su pregunta, los arcángeles Raguel, Sariel, Remiel y Azrael se levantaron enojados de sus lugares lanzando toda clase de acusaciones contra Belcebú, quien sólo sonría para sus adentros pensando en como le gustaría descuartizarlos a todos en ese instante.

—¡Silencio! —Gritó el representante de Dios poniendo orden en la sala— ¡Gabriel! ¡¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir?!

—Lo soy… —Contesto Belcebú con indiferencia

— Si es así —Continúo Metatron— no nos dejas alternativa más que expulsarte…

—¡Señor! —Se levantó Azrael— Si me permite opinar, el que le desterremos sólo hará que vuelva al lado del demonio que le poseyó…

—¡Concuerdo! —Secundo Raguel— ¡Para que pague por sus pecados debe ser eliminado!

Remiel y Sariel estuvieron de acuerdo con aquello ante las miradas atónicas de Uriel y Michel, Metatron trataba de deliberar, pero la actitud de Gabriel no ayudaba en nada, tras un momento volvió a dirigirse a la audiencia.

—¡Arcángel Gabriel! ¡Por el poder de decisión que me ha concedido el altísimo, te sentenció a tu destrucción!

Belcebú no dijo nada solo poso su mirada sobre aquellos rostros angelicales, miro preocupación en las miradas de Uriel y Michel, lo que le hizo recordar a Dagon, le hubiera gustado despedirse de ella.

—¡Serás arrojado al fuego infernal hasta que no quede nada de ti!

Varias voces festejaron aquello, una de las paredes desapareció para dejar ver una enorme caldera donde el fuego infernal ardía de manera peligrosa.

—Como diga entonces…

El demonio en cuerpo de arcángel se levantó de su asiento, acomodo sus ropas y se dirigió hasta allí dispuesto a entrar. Fue entonces que una voz se escuchó desde arriba.

—Metatron, Arcángeles, sé que sus intenciones son hacer cumplir mi voluntad, pero esto es innecesario… Hagan el favor de volver a sus tareas y dejarme a solas con el acusado…

Todos los presentes incluyendo a Belcebú, abrieron sus bocas anonadados, hacia miles de años que la verdadera voz de Dios no era oída.

—Mi señor… —Intentó hablar Metatron

—Por favor retírense…

No fue necesario más, todos los presentes abandonaron rápidamente el lugar, solo quedaba el príncipe del infierno quien tampoco podía creer lo que sucedía.

—Lamento la forma en que se comportaron, hacer cumplir el orden es una tarea que exige a veces medidas muy extremas— Le habló Dios— Probablemente no esté cómodo con esa forma… Déjame ayudarte…

Sin darse cuenta el señor de las moscas recupero su antigua forma de demonio.

—Bienvenida de nuevo ex ángel Ba'al ahora señor de las moscas, príncipe del infierno, demonio Belcebú…

* * *

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo lo supe? Realmente no creyeron que ese truco iba a funcionar dos veces ¿verdad?

Gabriel estaba impactado, ni él ni Belcebú pensaron que Satanás podría interferir en aquel plan ¿Qué debía hacer a continuación? ¿Tratar de luchar? ¿Buscar la manera diplomática de explicarle la situación? ¿Implorar ayuda divina?

—No hay necesidad de estar tan asustado —Dijo riendo el señor de los demonios— No tengo intención de castigarte o más bien no es mi responsabilidad el castigarte…

—¿No lo harás?

—No… Por lo que a mí concierne puedes irte de aquí de vuelta al cielo y que se encarguen ellos.

El arcángel sintió como si un peso le dejará de oprimir y el aire volvió a sus pulmones, aún siendo un arcángel, el poder que emanaba la presencia de Satanás era indescriptible y sabía muy bien que no sería capaz de hacerle frente.

—Espera… —Hablo Gabriel tras una pequeña pausa— ¿Qué hay con Belcebú? ¿Qué le pasará?

—Bueno… —Respondió levemente el maligno— Tendrá que recibir su castigo, pero eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe, es tu enemigo ¿recuerdas? Sólo vete de aquí y olvídate del señor de las moscas…

—¡No!

El pensar que tendría que alejarse de Belcebú le dio un renovado valor, y peor aún, imaginar que tendría que sufrir un castigo por dicha insolencia, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

—¡No castigues a Belcebú! —Le pidió Gabriel con desesperación— ¡Fue culpa mía! ¡Yo fui quién me puse nuevamente en contacto y quien le llevo a desobedecer!

—Me estas tratando de decir que tú fuiste el culpable de la insubordinación de mi príncipe del infierno ¿es eso? —Preguntó con tono amenazante Satanás.

—¡Si! Es justo lo que estoy diciendo— El arcángel tragó saliva y dio un paso al frente— Si alguien merece ser castigado soy yo… Así que… ¡Yo tomaré el castigo de Belcebú a cambio déjalo libre!

Gabriel temblaba y su cuerpo celestial comenzaba a sudar nervioso, su respiración era entrecortada pero sus ojos mostraban una determinación que sorprendió al propio Satanás.

—De acuerdo, acepto tú propuesta, tú Arcángel Gabriel recibirás el castigo que tenía preparado para Belcebú.

Antes de que el servidor de Dios pudiera agregar algo más, una oscuridad lo atrapó y cerró los ojos sin poder luchar.

* * *

Belcebú nunca había escuchado a voz Dios, tal vez en sus años como ángel lo hiciera, pero no tiene absolutamente ningún recuerdo de ello.

—¿Me tienes miedo acaso, demonio Belcebú?

El aludido dio un paso hacia atrás nervioso, aunque no podía mirarla, sentía por completo su inmenso poder, como demonio era natural que sintiera temor de su presencia y lamentablemente no podía esconderlo.

—No tengo planeado lastimarte —Le habló con dulzura aquella voz— en realidad estoy en toda la disposición de ayudarte…

—¿Ayudarme? —Pregunto incrédulo el señor de las moscas.

—Si, puedo hacer que vuelvas al infierno sin que tenga consecuencias para ti…

—¿Porqué harías eso? —Le cuestionó el demonio.

—Porque sería injusto que Azirafel y Crowley salieran impunes por realizar el mismo truco que ustedes.

Así que lo sabías… Pensó Belcebú, todo ese papeleo e investigación fue en vano, el todopoderoso ya conocía la forma en que aquel par había librado su condena.

—Claro que lo sabía, soy Dios y lo sé todo.

—¿Y qué sucedería con Gabriel? —Preguntó con preocupación e ignorando la anterior intromisión a sus pensamientos.

—¿Mi mensajero? Bueno tendré que hablar con él y removerlo de su cargo por un tiempo.

Ante esto el demonio suspiró aliviado, una suspensión de sus actividades era mínimo a comparación de cualquier castigo que le pudiesen preparar.

—¿Qué tendría que hacer yo entonces? —Volvió a preguntar Belcebú.

—Bueno… Lo único que te pediría a cambio son tus recuerdos—Respondió con suavidad Dios.

—¿Mis recuerdos?

—Si, las memorias que has creado desde que conociste a Gabriel, si te deshicieras de ellas podrías volver con tranquilidad a tu puesto como príncipe del infierno.

Aquello fue como clavarle un puñal en el corazón ¿renunciar a sus recuerdos con Gabriel? Pensó en todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, a su mente acudió su sonrisa, sus ojos lilas, la calidez de sus abrazos y la suavidad de sus labios…

—No puedo… —Dijo con lagrimas Belcebú— No puedo volver a perder el recuerdo de él… Debe haber otro modo…

—Bueno, existe otra forma… —Hablo la voz con calidez— pero no podrías regresar al infierno…

—Si tengo que elegir entre mi estatus de demonio y conservar a Gabriel… —Indicó con decisión— Prefiero lo segundo…

—¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy…

—Como gustes…

A continuación, vino una luz cegadora, los tímpanos de Belcebú zumbaron y sin darse cuenta se desvaneció.

* * *

El frío recorrió su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar, abrió los ojos de repente e inhalo aire por la boca de forma desesperada, sus pulmones dolían y luego le acometió una terrible tos.

Un poco más calmado Gabriel miró a su alrededor, estaba en medio de un parte tirado en el piso, se levantó y sacudió sus ropas, seguía usando su típico traje, pero se estaba congelando, le dolía respirar, no entendía que estaba pasando, buscaba a su alrededor con desesperación.

No tenia forma de contactar con Belcebú, necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien, chasqueo sus dedos tratando de convocar un milagro, pero nada paso, miró su mano sin entender, luego pensó en moverse por el aire, invoco sus alas, pero estas no aparecieron.

—¡Gabriel!

Belcebú despertó con los rayos del sol golpeando su cara, dormía en medio del pasto y al moverse hojas secas cayeron de su cuerpo.

Se incorporó un poco mareado y comenzó a caminar, lo último que recordaba era su entrevista con Dios y la oferta que le hizo ¿habría funcionado? Aún recordaba todo acerca del arcángel así que al menos sus recuerdos seguían intactos.

Después de haber recorrido un buen tramo de camino, vislumbro a lo lejos la figura de Gabriel, no parecía estar herido más bien solo desorientado, le llamo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Belcebú!

Ambos corrieron a abrazarse, el gesto les lleno de calor a ambos, permanecieron un largo rato así hasta que se separaron poco a poco.

—Beel… Tu rostro… —Murmuro el más alto acariciando con sus pulgares la cara del pelinegro— Tienes tus cicatrices de demonio, pero no están tus mocas…

El demonio trató de llamarlas, pero no lograba comunicarse con ellas, tampoco podía cambiar su forma o siquiera invocar sus alas, miró de nuevo al arcángel y entonces notó sus ojos.

—Gabriel… —Sus dedos apartaron un mechón de cabello para verle mejor— Tus ojos… Ya no son lilas…

En ese momento ambos lo comprendieron, no eran más el arcángel mensajero de Dios y el demonio príncipe del infierno y señor de las moscas, no, ahora eran únicamente Gabriel y Belcebú, unos simples humanos.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! Realmente agradezco el apoyo que le han dado a esta saga de fanfics, es de mis favoritas para escribir y estamos a dos o tres capítulos del final.

Les dejo nuevamente los títulos de las demás historias de la saga:

1era Parte: Mariposas

2da Parte: No es una cita

3er Parte: Acicalarse

4ta Parte: Besos

5ta parte: No volveremos a estar juntos nunca más

6ta parte: Tal vez esto sea una cita

7ma parte: Sentimientos que no pueden ser explicados

8va parte: Atrapados

Si vienen desde la página de Good Omens FANS LAT sabrán de mis otras publicaciones, que les invito también a seguir.

Y si no conocen la página vayan y den «me gusta» porque encontrarán muy buen material allí.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden dejar su review de lo que les gusto, lo que no y que se puede mejorar.

¡Pasen un excelente día!


End file.
